Ten starszy w rodzeństwie zawsze ma gorzej!
by Kamisa
Summary: Sobota. Gin-chan właśnie przypomniał sobie, że akurat w ten dzień wychodzi Jump, ale Shinpachi nie chce pozwolić mu zawrócić. Zajęty rozmyśleniami Gin nie patrzy na jezdnię i potrąca... Kamuiego? Alternatywna rzeczywistość, w której to starszy z rodzeństwa Yato dołączy do Yorozuyi.


Wszystko, co może się zdarzyć, na pewno zdarzy się w którejś z równoległych rzeczywistości. A przynajmniej tak mówi kwantowa teoria wielu światów. Jesteśmy jedynie jedną z wielu możliwości przebiegu wydarzeń. Jedynie małą gałązką ogromnego drzewa.

* * *

><p>-Cholera, dzisiaj wychodzi Shonen Jump! Zapomniałem, że w tym tygodniu wychodzi w sobotę! - powiedział szczerze przerażony Gintoki. - Musimy wracać! - krzyknął do siedzącego z tyłu Shinpachego.<p>

-A kogo to obchodzi? - odparł chłopak. - Mamy już wszystko do sukiyaki.

Gintoki położył dłoń na czole i przymknął powieki.

-Może to dobra okazja by przestać kupować Jumpa? - mruknął do siebie. - Co ja w ogóle wyprawiam, czytając Jumpa w moim wieku? No cóż, mężczyźni aż do śmierci pozostają małymi chłopcami...

-Masz zamiar nadal się nad sobą użalać?

Nagle ktoś wbiegł prosto na jezdnię.

-Uważaj! - krzyknął Gin, ale było już za późno. Nie zdążył wyhamować swoim skuterem i przed oczami mignęła mu jedynie fioletowa parasolka oraz rude włosy.

Gin zahamował z piskiem opon już na chodniku. Obejrzał się przez ramię tylko po to, by zobaczyć leżące na środku drogi bezwładnie ciało.

-Potrąciłeś kogoś! I co teraz zrobimy!? To wszystko twoja wina! Nie patrzyłeś na drogę!  
>-T-tylko spokojnie. M-musimy znaleźć w-wehikuł czasu i w-wszystko będzie dobrze... - oznajmił Gintoki wsadziwszy głowę do pobliskiego automatu z napojami.<br>-To ty powinieneś się uspokoić! - krzyknął Shinpachi.  
>-Wszystko w porządku. Według mojego horoskopu powinienem mieć dzisiaj szczęście... - powiedział Gin, podchodząc do ciała. - Na pewno w jakiś magiczny sposób nic poważnego się nie sta...<p>

W momencie, gdy chciał obrócić ciało, by sprawdzić, czy jego horoskop się nie myli, ktoś, kto powinien być zwłokami, podniósł się gwałtownie, zderzając się głowami z Ginem.

-Agh! Co ty wyprawiasz!? - wrzasnął Gintoki, leżąc na ziemi i przyciskając obie dłonie do czoła, jakby miało to zmniejszyć ból.

-Gin-san! - krzyknął Shinpachi i pomógł podnieść się swojemu szefowi.

-Oi, poczułem jak coś obijało mi się o wnętrze czaszki... - mruknął Gintoki. Jedną dłoń wciąż trzymał na bolącym miejscu, który pewnie właśnie zmienia się w ogromnego guza, a drugą wyciągnął do siedzącego na ziemi, rudowłosego chłopaka. - Nie dziwię się, że ktoś o tak twardej czaszce mógł przeżyć zderzenie z rozpędzonym skuterem...

-Byle zderzenie mnie nie zabije – odpowiedział nieznajomy, uśmiechając się i chwytając rękę Gina. Gdy już stanął na nogach, podniósł z ziemi swoją parasolkę, rozłożył ją i otrzepał spodnie.

Shinpachi dokładnie przyjrzał mu się zza swoich okularów. Chłopak miał pewnie około osiemnastu lat, długie, rude włosy splecione w warkocz, jasną, prawie białą cerę oraz niebieskie oczy, a ubrany był w czarne spodnie i równie czarną bluzkę w chińskim stylu. Nic w jego wyglądzie nie wskazywało na to, że właśnie przeżył zderzenie ze skuterem.

-To dobrze, że nic ci nie jest, a teraz wybacz, ale się śpieszymy... - powiedział Gintoki nakładając z powrotem na głowę kask i wsiadając na skuter. - Rusz się, Shinpachi! - krzyknął, zapalając silnik.

-Ehhh... przepraszam za niego... - rzekł Shinpachi, wykonując ukłon w stronę rudowłosego, po czym wyciągnął wizytówkę i ukłoniwszy się ponownie podał ją chłopakowi, mówiąc: - Jesteśmy najemnikami, zrobimy wszystko za pieniądze, więc jeśli będziesz kiedyś potrzebował pomocy, to przyjdź do nas.

Chłopak przyjął wizytówkę, ale nawet na nią nie spojrzał, tylko schował do kieszeni spodni, wyciągając jednocześnie plik banknotów.

-Czy w takim razie mógłbym być waszym klientem?

Gintoki, chociaż był odwrócony plecami, jakby wyczuł zapach pieniędzy i jego oczy zalśniły.

-W czym możemy służyć? - spytał podjeżdżając na skuterze.

-Czy możecie zająć się tymi śmiesznymi gośćmi w garniturach?

Rudowłosy uśmiechnął się zamknąwszy oczy i wskazał palcem na czarny samochód, który właśnie zaparkował niedaleko. Wypadło z niego kilku ludzi w garniturach i okularach przeciwsłonecznych, dzierżących karabiny maszynowe.

Gin i Shinpachi pobladli.  
>-C-co to ma być? - spytał Gintoki wskazując palcem w stronę auta.<br>-Mafia - odpowiedział wciąż uśmiechnięty chłopak.  
>Spanikowany Shinpachi spojrzał na Gina.<br>_Gin-san! _- wrzasnął do niego w myślach. - _Co robimy!?_  
>-Oddajcie nam chłopaka! - krzyknął jeden z mafiozów. - Macie trzy sekundy! Raz...!<br>_GIN-SAN!_

_-_...dwa...

Gintoki chwycił Shinpachiego i rudowłosego za karki i usadowił ich na skuterze.

-Ścieśniać mi się! - krzyknął, jednocześnie zwiększając obroty silnika i ruszając z piskiem opon. Za sobą słyszał odgłosy karabinów maszynowych. Nawet się nie odwracał za siebie, bojąc się, że zobaczy kostuchę pędzącą za nimi.

-Gin-san! - wrzasnął Shinpachi, przyklejony do pleców Gintokiego. - Gonią nas!

-Cholera jasna... - mruknął srebrnowłosy. Chciał jeszcze bardziej przyśpieszyć, lecz jego skuter już i tak zbliżał się do granic wytrzymałości. Nagle skręcił w prawo, w jakąś wąską uliczkę, mając nadzieję, że mafijne auto zaprzestanie pościgu, nie mieszcząc się między budynkami.

Obejrzał się przez ramię, by napawić się trochę swoim małym zwycięstwem, lecz mina mu zrzedła, gdy zobaczył, jak mafijny wóz wciąż za nimi goni, lecąc pionowo jakiś metr nad ziemią i idealnie mieszcząc się w wąskiej uliczce.

-Co to ma, kurwa, być!?

Gintoki kolejnym ostrym zakrętem wypadł na jakąś ruchliwą ulicę i starał jak najszybciej wmieszać się w tłum. Wszystko byłoby dobrze, gdyby nie była to droga jednokierunkowa w przeciwną stronę, niż ta, w którą oni jechali.

-Ale zabawa! - krzyknął siedzący z tyłu rudowłosy.

Gintoki nie miał wyjścia, jak tylko skręcić w kolejną wąska uliczkę, chyba tylko cudem unikając zderzenia z pędzącą ciężarówką.

Wypadli na całkiem pustą uliczkę, prowadzącą pewnie na obrzeża miasta. Mafijny wóz wciąż podążał ich śladem, lecz teraz miał więcej miejsca do manewrów i coraz bardziej się zbliżał. W końcu, gdy zrównał się ze skuterem, uchylono przyciemnione szyby i na uciekinierów spoglądały niebezpiecznie błyszczące w słońcu lufy karabinów.

Gintoki zastanawiał się, czy ma już się zacząć żegnać z życiem , gdy nagle usłyszał pojedynczy wystrzał, a czarne auto dziwnie się zachybotało i zwolniło nieco. Kolejny strzał sprawił, że zostało ono daleko w tyle i zaczęli wypadać z niego mafiozi. Coś do siebie krzyczeli, po czym słychać już było tylko nieprzerwany dźwięk karabinów, wypluwających z siebie z zadziwiającą prędkością naboje.

Jednak żaden z nich nie dosięgnął pędzącego skutera. Gin obejrzał się za siebie i ujrzał rozłożony parasol, od którego co chwila odpijały się pociski.

Nagle parasol został złożony i teraz to on posłużył jako karabin. Po niespełna kilku sekundach czarne auto wybuchło, pochłaniając ze sobą mafiozów.

-To było... niesamowite, Kamui-san – powiedział Shinpachi.

Siedzieli teraz w trójkę w jakimś zaułku. Gin usiadł na kuble na śmieci i z uśmiechem na ustach przeliczał pieniądze otrzymane od rudowłosego chłopa. To była dopiero zaliczka, ale wystarczyłaby na kilka godzin gry w pachinko.

-He? Masz na myśli moją parasolkę?

Shinpachi przytaknął.

-Jeszcze nigdy takiej nie widziałem.

-Cóż, to zwykła broń Yato – odpowiedział wesoło Kamui.

-Yato?

-Pewnie słyszałeś tę nazwę już wcześniej. Jesteśmy najsilniejszym klanem we wszechświecie, żyjącym na polu walki, bo nasza żądza krwi nakazuje nam nieustannie walczyć i poszukiwać coraz silniejszych przeciwników.

-Yato-śrato – oznajmił Gintoki, wycierając wyjęty z nosa palec o kosz na śmieci. - Mamy się tylko zająć tymi gośćmi, tak? Porobić za niańki i takie tam.

-Nie, Gin-san, chyba nie do końca zrozumiałeś... - powiedział Shinpachi.

-Spokojnie, rudzielcu, możesz zostawić resztę Yorozuyi. Ukołyszemy ich do snu, czy coś...

-Gin-san! Ty naprawdę nie rozumiesz, co oznacza „zająć się kimś" w odniesieniu do ludzi, którzy przed chwilą do ciebie strzelali!?

-Zamknij się, Patsuan! Przecież dobrze wiem, co mówię! Mamy się nimi zająć, tak!? Otoczyć opieką i trochę poniańczyć!

-Ugh! Czemu główny bohater jest takim idiotą!?

-Dostosowuję się do otoczenia.

-Ej, chłopaki, to chyba nie miejsce na wrzaski... - wtrącił się Kamui, został jednak skutecznie zignorowany.

-Czemu ja w ogóle postanowiłem dla ciebie pracować!? I tak mi jeszcze ani razu nie zapłaciłeś!

-Droga wolna, nikt cię tu nie trzyma, okularniku od siedmiu boleści. Myślisz, że odgrywając zwykłą osobę i wtrącając wszędzie te swoje durne komentarze ktokolwiek cię polubi, hę!?

-Chłopaki...

-I świetnie!

-Super!

-Chłopaki...

-CO!? - wrzasnęli obydwaj i spojrzeli na rudowłosego, który stał z uśmiechem i wskazywał na coś za ich plecami. Gdy spojrzeli w tamtą stronę, im oczom ukazali się mężczyźni w garniturach, blokujący wylot uliczki i mierzący do nich z karabinów. Poczuli, jak na ich twarzach pojawiają się chłodne krople potu.

-Gin-san...

-Tak, Shinpachi-kun?

-Chyba jednak nie powinniśmy tak wrzeszczeć... - Shinpachi przełknął głośno ślinę, po czym obejrzał się za siebie. Mafiozi zdążyli już otoczyć. - Co teraz robimy?

Gintoki przyłożył dłoń do czoła i zamknął oczy.

-Oi, przecież my tylko pojechaliśmy na zakupy – zaczął marudzić. - Mogłem się domyśleć, że ten dzień będzie beznadziejny, gdy tylko przypomniałem sobie o Jumpie... a potem jeszcze ten rudy chłopak, a wiadomo, że rude fałszywe... Oi! - wykrzyknął, zwracając się do niebios. - Co ja takiego uczyniłem, że tak mnie pokaraliście!? Oi! Odpowie...

Nagły świst obok ucha skutecznie zamknął mu usta. Widocznie któryś z mafiozów się zniecierpliwił i wystrzelił w stronę Gintokiego. A co gorsza, po chwili kolejni poszli w jego ślady.

Gin skrył się za koszem na śmieci, na którym przed chwilą siedział, a z pokrywy zrobił tarczę, zasłaniając skulonego Shinpachiego. Z drugiej strony od ostrzału chroniła ich niezwykle wytrzymała parasolka Kumuiego.

-I co teraz, Gin-san? - spytał Shinpachi. - Jesteśmy otoczeni, nie mamy żadnych szans...

-Agh, zamknij się, Patsuan! - krzyknął nagle Gintoki, jednocześnie odbierając Shinpachiemu okulary i wyrzucając je w powietrze. Chłopak krzyknął i w panice wyskoczył do góry, by złapać je, nim uderzą o ziemię. Dopiero, gdy mu się to udało i założył je z powrotem na nos zauważył, że strzały umilkły, a wszystkie lufy skierowane są w jego stronę. Poczuł, jak robi mu się zimno, pot lał się z niego strumieniami, a na wargi wstąpił grymas przypominający uśmiech, jednak okularnikowi daleko było do śmiechu.

Wtedy Gintoki odrzucił pokrywę kubła i rzucił się na przeciwników, wyciągając miecz w biegu. Z drugiej strony rozległy się wystrzały z parasolki.

Mafiozi padali jeden po drugim. Żaden z nich nie miał miecza, a szybko musieli zrezygnować z używania swoich karabinów, gdy zamiast srebrnowłosego samuraja trafiali swoich towarzyszy. Podobnie sytuacja miała się po drugiej stronie uliczki, gdzie Kamui używał swej parasolki jak miecza, jednocześnie walcząc jakąś dziwną, nieco przypominają chińską, sztuką walki.

-Nieźle ci idzie, rudzielcu – powiedział Gintoki, gdy w pewnym momencie zetknęli się ze sobą plecami.

-Tobie również, samuraju z naturalną trwałą.

Oboje uśmiechnęli się i ruszyli do dalszej walki.

Shinpachi również chcąc się do czegoś przydać zrobił sobie tarczę z pokrywy kosza na śmieci, a za miecz służyła mu podniesiona z ziemi metalowa rurka.

-Wiejemy! - krzyknął nagle Gintoki, gdy jedno z wejść uliczki zostało zatarasowane przez czarne auto, a z jego środka zaczęły wychodzić posiłki dla mafiozów.

Shinpachi pośpiesznie odrzucił swoje oręże i wsiadł na skuter, gdy Gin go odpalał, a Kamui dołączył do nich, dopiero, kiedy już startowali.

-Czego oni od ciebie chcą, Kamui-san? - spytał Shinpachi.

-Oh, zabiłem ich szefa – odpowiedział uśmiechnięty rudzielec, po czym krzyknął do Gintokiego. - Zaraz skręć w prawo, panie samuraju, tam są puste magazyny!

-Nie mówi mi, co mam robić, głupi rudzielcu, to wszystko przez ciebie! - odkrzyknął Gin, ale posłusznie skręcił.

Faktycznie, po chwili znaleźli się w doku towarowym. Oglądając się za siebie, Gintoki przejechał jakieś pięćset metrów, gdy nagle jego skuter zaczął zwalniać.

-Gin-san! Co ty wyprawiasz!? Zaraz nas dorwą! - wrzasnął Shinpachi, ze zgrozą widząc, jak mafiozi w czarnych autach coraz bardziej się zbliżają.

-Oh, paliwo się skończyło – stwierdził Gin, gdy się zatrzymali.

-Jakie „Oh"!? Już jesteśmy martwi!

-Nie panikuj, Okularniku-san – powiedział Kamui z uśmiechem, zsiadając ze skutera.

-Jestem Shinpachi.

Czarne auta ich otoczyły, odcinając wszelkie drogi ucieczki, a mafiozi, którzy z nich wysiedli, tylko zacieśnili krąg.

-Oi, rudzielcu – powiedział Gintoki, wyjmując swój miecz. - Nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek zdołasz się nam wypłacić.

Kamui spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem.

-Dorzucę kupony na jedzenie w McDonaldzie – oznajmił.

-Na kotlety robione ze sto procent krowy, włączając w to kopyta i rogi? Chyba podziękuję! - ostatnie zdanie Gin wykrzyczał już w biegu, a po chwili jego bokken trafił pierwszego z mafiozów. Zdołał powalić jeszcze dwóch, nim ci przeszli do kontrataku. Czwartemu wytrącił z ręki miecz i rzucił go bezbronnemu Shinpachiemu.

Teraz walczyli we troje z przeważającą siłą wroga. Każdy we własnym stylu, ale z równą zaciętością.

Było chyba oczywistym, że mafiozi nie mieli żadnych szans.

W końcu, gdy Gintoki pokonał ostatniego na swojej drodze, otarł pot z czoła i obrócił się, by zobaczyć, jak radzą sobie pozostali. Miał szczęście, że wyćwiczone przez lata odruchy zadziałały z niesamowitą szybkością. Inaczej pewnie on sam leżałby teraz na ziemi, powalony przez fioletową parasolkę.

-Co ty, wyprawiasz, rudzielcu? - spytał Gin, odpychając od siebie Kamuiego.

-Jesteś niesamowity, panie samuraju – powiedział chłopak, po czym ponownie rzucił się do ataku. - Długo szukałem tak silnego przeciwnika.

-Gin-san! - krzyknął Shinpachi, widząc co się dzieje. Nie mógł jednak rzucić się na pomoc srebrnowłosemu, gdyż wciąż walczył z mafiozami, a teraz dodatkowo, nie mógł dopuścić, by zaskoczyli pojedynkujących się Gintokiego i Kamuiego.

-He, silny jesteś, bachorze – powiedział Gin, kiedy odskoczyli od siebie.

-Przecież mówiłem, że należę do klanu Yato. Jesteśmy o wiele silniejsi od was, marni ludzie.

-Chyba nas nie doceniasz! - wykrzyknął, jednocześnie robiąc wypad w przód i krzyżując swój bokken z parasolką przeciwnika. Kamui jednak z łatwością odparł cios i odskoczył do tyłu, wykonując salto w powietrzu. Wylądowawszy uśmiechnął się i z powrotem ruszył do ataku.

Walczyli długo, żaden z nich nie chciał odpuścić. Kamui widocznie ubzdurał sobie, że musi pokonać Gina jako kolejnego potężnego przeciwnika, a posiadacz naturalnej trwałej, natomiast, z jednej strony walczył po prostu by nie zginąć z ręki rudzielca, ale po części również by chronić swój honor głównego bohatera mangi shounen.

Szala zwycięstwa przechylała się raz na tą, raz na tą stronę. Niezwykła siła najpotężniejszego klanu we wszechświecie, połączona z żądzą krwi dawała Kamuiemu przewagę, którą chłopak skutecznie wykorzystywał. Dla niego walka była czymś normalnym, można by rzecz, że jednym z punktów dnia. Ale już dawno nie miał naprzeciw siebie tak dobrego przeciwnika, który, chociaż będąc zwykłym człowiekiem, dorównywał mu szybkością i odpierał większość jego ciosów.

Kamui był zachwycony. Cały czas się uśmiechał, czerpiąc z tej walki radość. Czuł, jak w żyłach buzuje mu krew, domagająca się śmierci przeciwnika. Z chęcią poddał się instynktowi. Przez ostatnie pół roku, a może i więcej, kiedy szwendał się po Edo, pracując dla różnych mafii, nie miał okazji do stoczenia tak pięknej walki. Żaden z jego przeciwników nie był w stanie wytrzymać nawet pięciu minut. Dopiero ten srebrnowłosy samuraj sprostał zadaniu. Zaintrygowało to Kamuiego. Z jednej strony chciał bliżej poznać tego człowieka, by móc walczyć z nim częściej, ale z drugiej łaknął widoku jego krwi.

Shinpachiemu nareszcie udało się rozprawić z resztą mafiozów. Wbrew pozorom był całkiem silny. Brakowało mu doświadczenia, ponieważ cały czas ćwiczył w samotności w swoim upadłym dojo. Początkowo miał nadzieję, że to od Gintokiego nauczy się jak być samurajem, jednak kilka dni z tym leniwym pasożytem pozbawiły go wszelkich złudzeń. Jedyne, co mógł mu przekazać Gin, to chyba tylko jak uzbierać sobie długów i wystrzeliwać pstryknięciem kozy z nosa na jak najdłuższą odległość.

Czasami jednak, gdy przychodziło do walk, można było odnieść wrażenie, że w Gintokim jednak tli się dusza samuraja. Na co dzień przytłumiona, rozbłyskała jasnym, srebrnym światłem.

Shinpachi ruszył na pomoc Gintokiemu, jednak ten powstrzymał go ruchem ręki.

-Nie wtrącaj się, Pattsuan – powiedział Gin i odbił swoim bokkenem parasolkę Kamuiego. Cofnął się pod wpływem siły ciosu rudowłosego i natychmiast zmienił nieco chwyt miecza i zaatakował z lewej strony.

Shinpachi przyglądał się przez chwilę ich walce i zrozumiał, że chcąc pomóc, jedynie by przeszkadzał. Obserwował chaotyczny, ale skuteczny styl walki Gina oraz precyzyjne ciosy Kamuiego. Nie miał z nimi najmniejszych szans. Musi jeszcze wiele ćwiczyć.

Usiadł na ziemi i dopiero wtedy poczuł, jak bardzo jest zmęczony. Jego ciało, nie przystosowane do takiego wysiłku, aż krzyczało z bólu. Przymknął powieki. Do jego uszu docierały odgłosy walki, które jednak zdawały się być niezwykle odległe i nierzeczywiste. Był zmęczony, chyba jak jeszcze nigdy. Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy usnął.

Obudził się z bolącym karkiem. Podniósł głowę, wytarł stróżkę śliny z kącika ust i obrócił głowę raz w jedną raz w drugą stronę. Dopiero wtedy otworzył oczy.

Była już noc, gwiazdy świeciły na niebie, a temperatura znacznie obniżyła. Po chwili, gdy jego oczy przyzwyczaiły się do ciemności, zobaczył przed sobą zarysy postaci. Gin i Kamui nadal walczyli.

Shinpachi podniósł się z ziemi. Słyszał jak kości mu strzelają, a w mięśniach odezwały się zakwasy. Nadal był strasznie zmęczony, ale kilka razy zamrugał powiekami i poklepał się w policzki.

-Gin-san – chciał zawołać, ale przez chrypę z jego gardła wydały się tylko dziwne dźwięki. Odchrząknął i spróbował jeszcze raz: - Gin-san! Kamui-san!

Mężczyźni nie odezwali się i nie zaprzestali walki. Po ich ruchach widać było, że są zmęczeni.

-Może już wystarczy – powiedział Shinpachi. - Dokończycie innym razem...

Chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale urwał, gdy zobaczył, jak Gintoki podnosząc się po kolejnym uniku, sypie czymś w oczy Kamuiego, a następnie wykonuje cięcie swoim mieczem. Trafił idealnie w brzuch, co powaliło rudowłosego na ziemię. To już był koniec.

-Nie wierzę... - stwierdził Kamui, z trudem podnosząc się na łokciach. - Pokonał mnie zwykły człowiek... Czyżbym stał się słabszy, przebywając na Ziemi?

Gintoki spojrzał na niego z góry, po czym schylił się, wyciągając do niego rękę.

-Wstawaj, rudzielcu – powiedział. - I nie obarczaj planety za swoją słabość. Jesteś jeszcze po prostu ciągle o sto lat za młody, by mnie poko...

Nasz główny bohater osunął się na ziemię, nie kończąc zdania. Zemdlał z wyczerpania.

-Gin-san, zepsułeś całą scenę – mruknął Shinpachi, podchodząc do niego.

Kamui zaśmiał się.

-Dziwni jesteście wy, samurajowie. Nie poddacie się choćby nie wiem co i biadolicie o honorze. Chciałbym móc walczyć z wami częściej...

On również padł bezwładnie na ziemię. Zapadła cisza.

-Oi, nie mdlejcie mi tu obaj! - krzyknął Shinpachi. - Jak mam was obu stąd zabrać!? Co!?

Jego krzyk poniósł się echem w tą letnią noc.


End file.
